One Day In The Wild
by thegirlonfire121
Summary: Just one day can change a whole life... Its set after Extra's, sorry to confuse you.
1. Chapter 1

The hoverboards were charging, ready for the long ride that waited. Tally and David had been out in the wild for nearly a week, travelling for miles upon end but this was going to be the longest they've ever flew before. As they were packing up for their long journey, Tally noticed something wrong with David; he has been acting strange all week since we've left Diego she thought to herself. "David" Tally called, "are you alright?" He stood for a while before answering, "I just need to get used to being alone with you, and it's been a long time…" She knew what he meant, Tally felt exactly the same way, and obviously she was taking it better. "Okay, we better hurry up, don't want to over charge our hoverboards." Tally saw him smiling cheekily, she didn't know what it was but she saw something in David, ever since they had first met in the Smoke, he just stood out as the brave and loyal one, plus David helped Tally out getting to know where and who everyone was at the smoke. Even looking at David sent chills up her spine; she knew she would never get him back again not after what she did to his home, family and worst of all, his mind.

They had got there camp packed away in no time, six packets of PadThai ready to eat if they got hungry. Tally and David hoped onto their boards eagerly, they hadn't ridden them for two days. It had been raining heavily, so Tally and David stayed inside their tent snuggled together, maybe that was why David was acting so strange but he didn't seem to mind.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark so they stopped for a rest; David had already got some water from the river, ready to pour into the PadThai. Tally and David never spoke on the way; she was going to have to attempt to start a conversation… "How long left on the PadThai?" she asked softly, "another minute I think, you alright after that long ride?" They'd been travelling for 7 hours non-stop. "Okay and yeah, you?" She looked around but there was no David, then suddenly he came from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist like he used to, this moment felt special to Tally. He pulled her down to the floor kissing her neck. "David," she whispered, "I love you…" David's face lit up in the darkness, his eyes as shiny as the stars in the midnight sky. "Tally, I love you even more," she felt herself blushing. They both sat up staring into each other's eyes , this is what she wanted, her and David to be together, forever, no one getting between them, just the two of them out in the wild.

After a while they found themselves talking about babies, how weird it would be to look after a littlie in the wild. "You know if we had a child?" Tally asked sweetly, "what would you call it?" David's face lit up again like before, " if we had a boy id call it Zane, just for you beautiful, then… well if we had a girl you could pick" Tally smiled, he knew how much Zane had meant to her, memories came flooding back of the moments she'd spent with him, but this time they didn't feel special, she knew who she wanted to be with and that was David. "Awrh, David that really touched me," a tear trickled down her cheek as she lent to kiss him on the forehead; David gently wiped the tear away with rough fingertips. Tally couldn't imagine where she would be without David, she found her blue lips slowly moving towards his, their bodies together, his hands slid around her neck holding her closer, she put her long skinny arms around his muskily waist, making sure he didn't pull away. Tally felt a shiver go down David, they parted for breath, Tally looked up to see David wiping away tears from his pale eyes, what had she done Tally wondered? "David, are you alright?" she was extremely concerned, Tally had never saw David cry, not even when Az died… "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just the fact we haven't done this in almost four years, I've really missed…" he couldn't finish, tears were streaming out of his swollen eyes, Tally huddled him into a hug, kissing him lightly wiping away his tears. "Missed what babeey?" she whispered into his ear holding him even tighter, "I've missed holding you; I hated knowing you wasn't by my side. I was so afraid when you went for the operation, I couldn't bare thinking you might of forgotten all the times we had together, that's why I couldn't give you the pills in case you didn't remember me, I remember the first time I saw you in the white clouds of weeds, I thought to myself, that girl is beautiful!" He managed to control his crying, Tally felt his heartbeat easing, she released her grip slowly, they both walked into the freezing tent and sat on the damp floor across from each other, "it hurt so much thinking about you being with someone else that made you happier than I ever will, I care about you so much, I guess I just don't want this to end!" David was starting to cry again and so was Tally, she scooched over to where he sat and lent her head on his bare chest, Tally felt safe being next to David, they'd been apart for so long…

Tonight was enough for one night so they snuggled down next to each other in their cosy sleeping blankets. "Night David," Tally had no reply, she turned to her left to find him fast asleep, David looked like a baby, tally out her arm over his chest and fell to sleep almost instantly.

The next morning she felt herself falling, then suddenly her eyes opened, she'd been in a deep sleep. As her vision cleared she saw David hovering over her, "everything alright sleepyhead?" he asked softly, she couldn't find her voice so she nodded. David crouched down holding her hand; he kissed her lips carefully, trying not to fall on top of her rather slim body. Tally unzipped her sleeping bag and sat up slowly. She smelt PadThai cooking outside, she kissed David on the cheek and they both crept out of the green tent, the sun was glistening high up in the sky directly above them.

Tally and David set of straight after they had finished their breakfast (even if it was a little bit late) "David, you know we were talking about having children last night?" Tally questioned, "yeah?..." David replied. "Well what if we had children, I'm 20 now and your 22, don't you think it's a good time to start a family?" David's face was a light bulb; it was shining so brightly, "you really want to start a family with ME?" he asked. Tally smiled and let out a little chuckle, she couldn't believe what she'd just said but this is what she wanted to do. They decided to have a rest even though they'd only been riding for half an hour. David still looked shocked at what Tally had said. David hadn't said a word since Tally had told him that she wanted to start a family. "Did you really mean what you said?" David questioned nervously, "of course I did! You're the man I want in my life till the day I die," Tally said softly, he looked down at her, their eyes met as he finished his food. "You're so sweet, as well as beautiful," Tally laughed, nobody had ever said that to her, not even when she was a pretty. She gestured David over to where she sat, Tally felt his body heat as he moved closer, she felt safe. Tally grabbed hold of his hand that he was holding out in front of him. Suddenly she was lifted to her feet. As she found her balance she felt David's icy hands spreading across her bum cheeks.

This was the perfect moment to tell him, "David, we need to talk," she whispered anxiously. They held hands as they slowly walked into the tent that was falling apart. Tally and David sat down, still holding hands firmly, Tally could see David was nervous, "David, I need to tell you something…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Okaay…" his hands were trembling. "Well you know when we left Diego and we didn't talk much?" he nodded, "well I was thinking, how about we get married?" his free hand covered his eyes as he began to sob, she didn't like David getting upset but this time she didn't say anything, she just hugged him until he finally managed to say something through his tears," I hate showing myself up in front of you!" David whimpered, Tally didn't really mind, she found it quite cute to be honest. "it's just a lot to take in, many thing have happened this past week, you know what I mean?" she didn't know what to say, finally something came to mind, "I'm sorry babeey, maybe I am rushing into things!" she said, David kissed her cheek before settling down into his sleeping bag. "I love you, Tally Youngblood!" she ran over to where her sleeping bag lay and quickly got comfortable. "I love you too, David!" they both fell to sleep holding hands.

It was only three o'clock in the morning but Tally was awaken by a wierd nose coming from outside the tent. "David," she shook his body abruptly until one of his eyes opened a peep, "theres this strange noise coming from outside!" the noise was getting louder and louder by the minute, what was it? David had wondered of to sleep again, so Tally decided to have a look for herself. She crept outside the tent that was falling down, the hoverboards that they had left outside were lit up as usual but there was something strange that she had never saw before, they were flashing red and green, usually they stayed one colour that was yellow. What was happening, they where whizzing around now, how could she stop it, there wasnt any special spell to stop them. The lights on the boards were getting brighter and brighter as she stood there thinking about what to do, then out of the blue everything went silent, the hoverboards were slowing down, they were floating down to the ground... Tally decided that everything was going to be fine, so she went back inside the tent, stepped over David and fell back to sleep again as soon as her head touched the floor.

The sun was coming up over the horizon as David stretched his tight limbs out, hitting Tally while doing so, every morning at the same time he would wake up, making sure he didnt bother Tally so he could have a few moments to himself. He unzipped the tent, and walked outside, sucking in all the fresh air he could get before sitting down on a grey rock beside there tent that was nearly falling down. Thoughts of what Tally had said the night before "why did she want to get married? He'd never heard of uglies and pretties/specials getting married before and then, what if she did get pregnant, what would our child look like, a messed up one i bet" he shook his head to get rid of these horrible words that were circling him. David saw the tent moving, "I guess its time to get breakfast ready," he said out loud. David walked over to the tent to and poped his head around the opening, Tally was still lying fast asleep, her legs squeezed up her chest, he blew her kiss silently then stepped back out to sit on the yellow rock.

The PadThai was cooking nicely when Tally stirred and walked outside holding her head, "whats wrong princess?" David asked, confused about why she was holding her head, "it's just a headache, nothing to worry about, it will go," she said with a smile, she came and sat on his knee for a while while she woke up. "Here you go," he gave Tally her breakfast, "eat it quickly, we've got to go soon, were already late," David said withh a little chuckle as he looked at the sun that was rising slowly. The two of them gobbled down their breakfast rather quickly, faster than ever before and set off towards where the big lump of fire was.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry about last night" David said quietly, "what are you talking about, you don't need to be…" Tally said in a confused voice, what did he have to be sorry for? "I know you really want a child but don't you think it's a little early to have one, I mean your only 20, looking after a littlie is hard work in the wild, even ask my mother if you don't believe me," David said softly, "you don't want to waste most of your life looking after a little child that does nothing more than scream? I'd love to be a father and you know it, maybe we should get married first, only if you want to?" Tally's eyes starting to fill up with tears as they rode farther into the wild, "can we just stop a second?" she asked David nicely, he nodded. They slowly found a spot to rest and descended at high speeds from above the bushy trees, they sat opposite each other, Tally wiped away the tears that had crept out of her eyes with her smokie jacket she still had, "you really think we should get married before, you know, have children?" David's eyes met hers, he could see how bad these words sounded inside of her, "actually, I've changed my mind, I don't care if were too young to be parents, I want to have a child with you, Tally Youngblood!" David put out his hand, she put her hand on top, he pulled her closer, their lips met, this kiss was intense, the best kiss she's ever had before, David really meant what he said, they parted for breath, "I love you" they said together, the two of them chuckled quietly then settled into a hug. "Shouldn't we get going again?" David asked after a couple of minutes, "Yeeah, let's go," they set off quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

They were on their way back to Diego, Tally didn't know whether to tell Shay what they were planning to do?... the worst thing ism if she did tell Shay, what would David say? Anyway, why would Shay care about what they were doing, the two of them had been finished for more than four years now she thought. "Can you here that?" she asked, her hoverboard was creaking and steaming from the overheating fan behind her, she was descending rather quickly before David even had chance to open his mouth, her arms flailing out beside her, tree branches whipping her face. Tally had nothing to save her, no bracelets, no anything. She found herself clenching her fists, hopefully David was somewhere, after a few seconds of free falling, hoping and wishing she felt herself steadying, David had caught her in his arms meters from the solid ground. "David, you saved me!" exclaimed Tally, still in shock after what she'd just been through, she could taste the blood that was oozing out of her cuts on her face, her arms ripped as if a cat had scratched them raw, pretending they were yarns of wool! The two if them floated down towards the ground, David reached into his bag pack and grabbed an antiseptic wipe and started to dab her face gently, her arms were red now, aching more than her legs the other day, "Tally, we've got to hospital," David screamed, "why? Whats happened to me?" Tally had no idea what her face looked like, it was abvious she wasn't going to find out! " we've just got to get you to hospital straight away beautiful, I can't lose you now!" she could hear how worried David was, he pulled her up onto the board and set of faster than she could ever ride, Tally gripped onto his coat.

They arrived in Diego; the hospital was right ahead of them. Tally and David had helped to build it again after the war between them and Special Circumstances. The two of them jumped off the hoverboard, they ran towards the doors, everyone stopped and stared, was her face really that bad or did everyone recognise her? Tally was still the most famous person in the world… a doctor soon spotted Tally and got her to sit in a wheelchair before you could say lollipop, they entered pretty quickly, David and the doctor both pushed her into the room, they pulled her out and sat her on the blue bed. It took a minute for the doctor to catch his breath before he said anything "what happened to you Tally, you've got a nasty gash on your forehead?" was this all, a gash on my head, seriously! "Just fell of my board, that's all, can I have a look at it?" she asked politely, David and the doctor looked at each other awkwardly, it was only a little gash she kept reminding herself, the doctor brought over a mirror, she felt herself going light headed, the same feeling she had when Zane died, in the exact same hospital… Everything went black, what was happening to her, she was shutting down extremely quickly, "David, I don't want to die!" she managed to cry before her eyes closed.


	6. Chapter 6

The white flowers around her feet, fields of them, all as beautiful looking as each other, everywhere the same colour, white. Over the next hill, people, 5 of them walking over to where she stood, who were they? Someone was shouting Tally, who could it be? Then she remembered it was her bestfriend, Shay and her boyfriend, David. What should she do, run down to them or wait? She decided to skip down, didn't want to look stupid if it was the wrong people… luckily it was Shay, they hugged for a long 5 minutes until they separated, she spotted David, or whatever his name was, looking at her, did he like her or something? Anyway he's with Shay, why's he looking at me like that she thought. They boarded their way back to the Smoke, the smell of fire filled the air, it wasn't a nice smell at all, how could people live like this? No houses made out of bricks, just wood, nailed together. This was going to be Tally's home for the next weeks… Tally and Shay and David walked over to where she was going to be stopping, "this is the finest hut here," David explained, "hope you like it," he said with a wink. Were he and Shay actually together?...

It didn't occur to Tally that they had to do jobs in the Smoke, but she didn't really mind, she liked to be challenged, especially if it meant being with Shay and David, being with he bestfriend. Somehow, David had grown on her in the two days she'd been there, it was certain he liked her, maybe she liked him back…After breakfast they set to work, they held their hoverboards until they could find enough room to jump and ride off through the forest until they reached the largest rollercoaster ever built in history. Finally, after half an hour of flying they started to fall from high above the trees down to the metal that lay beneath them. "Tally you can come with me, Shay you can go with Croy!" David said, why didn't he want to spend time with his girlfriend? Shay nodded helplessly, was Tally splitting them up? She didn't want that to happen! The two of them set of down the shaft; it was dark and gloomy with the only light that was a candle glowing. "David," Tally called, "do you like me?" there was an awkward silence… "Do you want to know the honest answer?" Of course she did! "Yes, I want to know the truth, because, I like you…" why did she just say that, but it was the truth, it seemed as though Tally and David had a connection somehow. " I don't like you, Tally Youngblood, I love YOU!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been a long time since ive updated, with school and everything i havent had a lot of time iver these past weeks, so please bare with me, i will update soon, thankyou for the couple of reviwes ive had, please keep reviewing x**

"Tally, babeey wake up!" David called, his eyes were bloodshot, his hands bleeding, across the room was a knife with blood on, what had he done? Tally managaed to open one eye, the room was white, her arms were wired up into a machine, blood drips all around her, she closed her eyes again, the pain was to much to bare... "David, whats happened to my head?" She croaked, Dvaid held her hand with his sore hands, "they've stitched up your head, the doctors said you may have some concussion and if you were in pain to take some paracetamol," he grabbed a tablet and a glass of water with his spare hand and helped Tally to sit up on her bed, she took a sip then swallowed the cure down, in seconds the pain had disappeared, the doctor walked out the room awkwardly.

"I thought I'd lost you!" David said, "that's why I did this to my hand," he showed Tally the cut on the palm of his hands, in the same place where the Cutters used to do it, "I couldn't bare it knowinb I could of saved you if you did die, I'm sorry beautiful!" A tear crept out of his eye, she put one leg out of her quilt then the other, Tally stood up in her blue and white chequered nighty and reached her arm out aroound David's waist and held him, she felt so sorry for him, what must he had been thinking while I asleep?

The doctor came back in, "David, do you mind if i have a word with Tally for five minutes? Just need to check everythings alright with her, in private!" David gave the doctor an evil glare before walking out of the room, "right, Tally, i need to ask you some serious questions... First, when was your last period?" Was he being serious or was this just a joke?..."I havent had one in about three months, but we've been moving and everything, I havent really been bothered." The doctor was ticking boxes on his clipboard, "last question, erm... Did you know that your pregant?" Tally's face fell, what did he mean she was pregnant, she couldnt be... "Doctor, I cant be, I havent done anything!" She was shocked, what would David say? Doctor Hawcock walked out the room rather happily and told David he could step back in, Tally had her face in her arms. "David, i need to tell you something!"

Tally tapped the side of her bed and David walked over to her, putting his comforting arm around her shoulders, "You know that we've been out in the wild for like, 2 weeks" Tally tries to explain, holding back the tears, "and we've been sleeping together, every night..." David nods in approval, "Eugh, I dont know how to tell you!" David squeezes her harder, "you know, you can tell me anything beautiful, we have no secrets." There hands meet and Tally rubs her stomach with David's hand on top hersm "David, i'm pregnant, your going to be a father!"

There's a lot of crying and hugging between them until someone speaks out,"your not joking are you, i just mean, i cant believe im going to be a daddy!" The excitment in his eyes is unbelievable, they were dancing around with joy until the Doctor burst in through the door...


	8. Good Bye And God Bless

**I'm sorry guys, I haven't got the time to finish this off, if I had time I'm sure I would. if there is any fans of the hunger games here, I have been co writing a fan fiction with theboywiththebread12 it is called the truth about love, we' d appreciate it so much if we could get over 15,000 views so please feel free to look for it.**

I'm ever so sorry about this but thank you for all the lovely reviews and the 500 of you that viewed this. God bless you all and have a happy New year!


End file.
